


Lightnings Journey Concept Ideas

by lightningtw



Series: Lightnings Journey Ideas and Stories [1]
Category: Lightnings Journey
Genre: Multi, Story(s) of my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtw/pseuds/lightningtw
Summary: Thunder, a young wolf under a curse by the one and only Lutoro, a previous god of the heavens- turned demon by who knows what. Follow Lightning as she attempts to break Thunder's curse- to save hers and countless of others lives."Through the night of endless wrath, the Neckless of Heart is the only savior for it and love are the only breakers of a curse so violent" - StripesSynopsis:Lightning is a young lightning powered wolf, a power thought to be lost due to the curse of melancholy. Lightning's cousin Flasher is also a lightning wolf, the two of them must fight the two wolves Thunder and Clap two wolves who have been cursed to kill them.Curse:'All wolves with lightning in there fur will be brought down by wolves cursed with bombs in their fur'





	Lightnings Journey Concept Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Lightnings Journey is an upcoming book series written by me! soo I'm using this to help me come up with ideas! you also may help! give me suggestions at any time- but please no relationship suggestions those are a big part of the series and won't be revealed 'til the end of book 1 which I hope to finish writing within the next two years!

So welcome to the ideas page of my upcoming series Lightnings Journey which will become a possibly 3 book series under the titles "Lightnings Journey" which is book one "The Fall" shortened so no spoilers are revealed within book 2, and finally the third book which is a prelude "Curse Awakened"!

Designs will come next chapter!

but here are basic ideas on how they look: (some of the main cast anyway)

Lightning: a gray wolf with 'a lightning strike through each of her eyes' and glowing yellow stripes, has white accents. (Green Eyes)

Flasher: a gray wolf with 'two lightning strikes through each of his eyes' and a glowing yellow back, has white accents. (light blue eyes)

Thunder: a dark gray wolf with black stripes and a 'bomb' under his left eye, has white accents. (amber eyes)

Clap: a light gray wolf with white accents and a 'bomb' on his forehead. (mint green eyes)

Shyla after 1st war: a black wolf from the realm of darkones. (red eyes)

Lutoro: Pitch black demon god with read hints along his body. (red eyes)

Taro: a gray wolf with white accents from the realm of darkones. (pink eyes)

Talo: a gray wolf with white accents with a black tipped tail from the realm of darkones, twin brother to Taro. (Pink eyes)

Faltor: a dark gray wolf with a green mouth and tongue. (the whites of his eyes are black and his pupils are white)

Michael: a dark gray wolf with a blue mouth and tongue, split twin brother of Faltor. (the whites of his eyes are black and his pupils are white)

Stripes: a 200+ year old wolf who looks like 1 a year old wolf, he looks similar to a brown torage. (Purple Eyes) a prophet, father to the previous 'struck pup'.

 

Terms:

Struck Pup: a lightning wolf

Realm of Darkones: a demon realm

Bomb in fur: a bomb like patter in the fur signifying to whomever has it, that they are in fact, cursed.

 

Any questions?

 


End file.
